


Lee from the Tea Shop

by My_Secret_NSFW_Account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Jet, Burnplay, Consensual Underage Sex, Creepy Zhao (Avatar), Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gentle Kissing, Heatplay, Jet doesn’t want to admit that he’s getting fucked by the Fire Prince, M/M, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Peeping, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Sweet Talk, Top Zuko, Zhao is a creeper, Zuko gets real soft near the end, Zuko is surprisingly good at acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Secret_NSFW_Account/pseuds/My_Secret_NSFW_Account
Summary: Zhao is a creep, Jet has a request, and Zuko has some acting skills
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Zhao/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Lee from the Tea Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Zuko is a bit out of character as he’s a good actor in this but it’s smut, there are no rules to smut. This rule also applies to the fact that Jet is somehow on Zuko’s ship in season one. Also AFTERCARE IS FUCKING IMPORTANT YOU GUYS!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy ❤️

Zhao, for all of his faults if there were any, he personally could find them, was at very least a proper man. The only time he wasn’t was when he was near the prince. He wasn’t shameful about it, and the Prince was clearly doing it on purpose. He wanted Zhao to look at him like this. That’s why he felt unreasonable amounts of anger when he was forced to look at his competition.

The former Earth Kingdom peasant turned crew member was referred to as Jet. Not a proper name for any of the four nations, but that seemed fitting when he looked at the boy in question. Unruly in every meaning of the word. The Prince seemed to detest him as well, but he knew better than that now. Mainly due to the fact he was watching the Prince jack the boy off at the moment.

“Can’t go an hour without being a needy whore, huh?” He growled low into Jet’s ear. Jet moaned before he was cut off my the Prince’s hand. “Do you really want others to see us? The crew? Uncle? Zhao?” He spit out his name in such a violent way it was almost more insulting than it was sexy.

Jet’s response was to shake his head no, muffled voice coming out in a meaningless way. The Prince smiled.

“I bet you do, don’t you? You want to have everyone see how much of a pretty slut you are. I can arrange for that, you know. For everyone to see you getting fucked senseless. Have everyone watch as the crown prince of the Fire Nation puts your pretty little hole to good use.” The words were filthy and cruel. They made Zhao want to pin the boy down and teach him a lesson even more.

His own fantasies were so rudely interrupted by Jet muttering something. Zuko removed his hand, a smirk on his lips. “What was that, my little turtle duck?” He cooed sweetly.

“No, I, no, please.” Jet said, doing his best to articulate what he meant through the pleasure. “Can’t let them, not the Fire, no.” He babbled. The Prince turned him around so that they were facing each other. Jet was far taller than Zuko, but with how the Prince pinned him to the wall it would have never seemed like it.

“Embarrassed that you’re being fucked by me? Would you rather I turn you over to Zhao? I’m sure he would just love to have you considering the way he looks at me. Fucking creep.” The Prince kissed Jet’s neck as he said this. The response was instant.

“N-No! No, not him! You, not him! Please!” How rude. Zuko chuckled, a low and rough sound. A particularly loud and slick noise reminded him what the two boys were doing.

“Ah, so you just don’t want to be fucked by the Fire Prince, huh? Don’t want to admit to liking the enemies dick?” Jet nodded his head. “Okay then, pretty thing. Who would you rather I be, hmm?” Jet thought for a moment before stammering out what Zhao could only think of as the lamest and most disrespectful cover imaginable.

“Lee. From, from the tea shop. Lee from the tea shop.” 

Despite the innate foolishness of the answer, Zuko smiled softly, kissing the other boy.

“You want to be a tea server’s bitch? A waiter’s lover?” The cruel words barely even registered with how gently the Prince was saying them. Jet nodded, gasping a bit when Zuko leaned in close to his ear, softly tugging at the lobe with his teeth. “Then you’ll have to wait until tonight.” With that, he pulled away and straightened his uniform before walking out, leaving the other boy on the brink of climax.

Zhao, too, walked away when he started to hear the soft panting of Jet finishing himself off. Who knew that the Prince could be so commanding? So seductive? He wanted nothing more than to put the boy in his place, have him begging and crying. Still, the performance he had just witnessed was definitely quite effective if his too tight loincloth was any indication. He’d prefer to see how it ended. He was rather good at reasons to come see the Prince after all. It wouldn’t take much to come up with a reason to stay.

He ended up being correct in that assumption as his crew partook in the trivial music night that retired general liked to put on. He managed to sneak away the the Prince’s quarter’s fairly easily. Finding the right hiding spot was a different matter. In the end he settled for a partially open wardrobe, and not a second to soon. The Prince came in, arms full of various greens and browns. The Prince has always been overzealous so it made sense that he would redecorate to room to match this little “Lee from the Tea Shop” ordeal. 

He continued like this, leaving and bringing back more and more items. The fact that he had found so much Earth Kingdom decor was almost impressive, but the ship was docked near a port and a small trading village, so he could only assume that the Prince was buying whatever was green.

Zhao wasn’t one to praise mediocre work, but by the end of the Prince’s little remodeling session it truly did feel as though he had somehow been transported to an Earth Kingdom tea shop. Even the Prince’s humble mattress had been piled up with green pillows and blankets. The only thing that gave it away was the metal floor and walls. However, he was more focused on this next part.

Zuko started to untie his armour, pulling it off his body in graceful and efficient movement’s. Then, he removed his robes. It took everything in Zhao not to jump out of his hiding spot and take what he wanted from the young prince. 

Alas, the beautiful view was hidden under layers upon layers of green fabric. Even his hair had been tied up in the colour. To top it all off, the Prince donned an apron and got to work setting up some tea.

A few moments later, although it had felt like an obnoxiously long time to Zhao, Jet came in. A soft gasp left the boy’s throat as he took in the room. It must have been ages since he had seen his home, so his reaction was justifiable if not exaggerated.

“Welcome.” The Prince said, voice far too sweet and comforting, as he walked up to Jet. “My name’s Lee. If you would please sit down, and I will come to take your order soon.” Jet nodded breathlessly as he was guided to a low table. He sat down on a cushion, and looked around, still taking in the sight.

The smell of tea filled the air. Jasmine, Zhao noted. The Prince went behind Jet, leaning down as he undid the other’s clothes. Dark skin was revealed, and a lot of it.

“Do you know what you want to order?” Zuko asked, lips against the boy’s ear. Jet inhaled quickly as warm hands trailed down his exposed skin. “Or perhaps you would like tonight’s special?” Zhao felt like complaining with how long it was taking, but he knew better than to reveal himself. Jet nodded and Zuko smiled as he pulled away to grab the meager teapot he had bought just moments before. Pouring it into a cup, he placed it in front of the other before slowly pushing Jet down on to his back.

“Spread your legs, Jet.” He ordered, finally sounding like himself again. Jet complied, giving both Zuko and Zhao a good look at how needy he was. The Prince chuckled lightly as he hooked his fingers under the sides of the fabric and pulled the cloth down. Jet gasped as his hard on became exposed. Zhao had to admit, he didn’t mind looking at the boy splayed out in front of him. Zuko chuckled softly, tracing his finger along the length of Jet’s member.

“Such a good boy you are tonight. So obedient. Your special order is ready, open your mouth.” The Prince said untying the apron and pulling it off before taking out his dick. Zhao was rather impressed with what he saw, wanting to take the Prince’s cock into his hand and making the boy scream. Sadly, he could do no such thing at the moment.

Zuko moved over top of Jet, getting on his knees and tapping his dick against Jet’s lips. Jet opened his mouth and started to suck, resulting in a low groan from the other. Zhao felt his loins start to heat up in a familiar way whenever the imagined what he would do to the Prince. He slipped his hand down and wrapped his fingers around his own member, making sure not to make a sound.

The Prince started to roll his hips, softly pushing his dick past Jet’s lips. It was truly something else, watching the hot phallus disappear behind soft skin.

He started to pick up the pace, going from rolling his hips to thrusting. Jet’s face became red as he sucked, gagging when he went too far down his throat. He grabbed a handful of Jet’s hair, yanking on it as he thrusted in. The gagging increased.

“You like this, don’t you? Such a whore, a pretty little cock sucker. I bet you’d open your mouth for anyone, wouldn’t you? Wait, no, no you wouldn’t. You’d only do this for me, right? Oh, you’re so good at this Jet. Such a good slut, my slut.” He purred as he thrusted as hard and deep as he could. Jet was practically choking. He pulled at Jet’s hair again.

“Such a good boy. Such a good, good boy for me. Only I get to see you like this, my little turtle duck. So pretty. So good.” He moaned, body starting to jerk a bit. He pulled at Jet’s hair one final time before shoving his dick down Jet’s throat as far as possible. The sound that erupted from Zuko’s mouth was enough to make Zhao climax along with him, but he had more self control then that.

The Prince pulled away from Jet, panting heavily. Jet looked absolutely wreaked, his breathing shallow and his eyes lidded. His dick, however, was hard and red from neglect. Zuko took a moment to let both of them relax before getting up and grabbing two things. A glass bottle filled with oil and a tall jar of tea leaves. He smiled softly at Jet before getting and idea. 

“Arch your back, turtle duck.” He said, the nickname rolling off his tongue almost easier than Jet’s name. Jet did so and the Prince grabbed the discarded apron and put it oh Jet, tying it with a small bow in the back. “Adorable.” He muttered when was done. Zhao didn’t personally see it, but he didn’t really care as the Prince was pulling down his pants all the way and kicking them off. He placed his hands on Jet’s thighs, gently rubbing them before picking up the bottle and coating his fingers in a generous amount of oil.

The Prince’s finger slowly circled the boy’s hole, earning soft whimpers from him. He carefully slipped the finger in to his first knuckle, moving it around in gentle rotating motions. Zhao wasn’t the only one who found this part boring it seemed, as Jet kept trying to push back further on to his finger.

“Zuko,” he moaned breathlessly. The Prince smiled.

“It’s Lee.” The Prince corrected, clearly devoted to this little game of pretend.

“Lee.” He whined with more desperation. “Lee, please. I need, I need, please.” The stuttering was rather annoying in Zhao’s opinion but the Prince only smiled. He then pushed his entire finger in and started to move it around.

“Yes! Yes, yes, please, more! Lee, more!” It was as if the boy was incapable of saying full sentences. Zhao wouldn’t put that past him, considering he was Earth Kingdom.

The moan was loud as Zuko pushed in two fingers. He started to scissor Jet, making the room fill with needy whimpers. Absolutely pathetic. The Prince pulled out his fingers when he felt Jet was ready. Instead of thrusted in, however, he instead grabbed the jar of tea leaves and coated it in the left over oil on his fingers. Jet dared a glance at what Zuko was doing, and a gasp left his throat.

“I can’t take that, it’s way too big.” He said, eyes wide as he started at the jar. Zuko smirked.

“Weren’t you the one who was just begging for more? It won’t hurt too much. If it does I’ll pull it out right away, alright?” The Prince bargained. Jet mulled it over before finally giving in. 

“Okay just, you better be gentle.” He hissed. Zuko smiled, leaning down to kiss Jet’s nose.

“Sorry my little turtle duck, but you aren’t exactly in the position to be giving orders, now are you?” He cooed.

Much to Zhao’s disappointment, the Prince proceeded to carefully push the jar into Jet’s entrance despite what he had said. He supposed there was something appealing about the way the smooth glass was slowly being pulled in by the soft pucker of ass, but he would have much preferred if it were rough.

The sounds that he got weren’t as disappointing at least, whines and moans the were loud and needy. Jet pushed himself back on to the jar desperately, wanting more. It was pulled back and pushed in a few times but that was it before it was pulled out completely. Jet complained at the loss but Zuko only chuckled.

“Go the the bed.” The Prince commanded. The boy shakily rose to his feet, the Prince helping him stand up and walk over. He practically collapsed on to the mattress, breathing heavily. The Prince didn’t plan on giving him any breaks it seemed though. He got up and grabbed the cup of tea that he poured earlier, heating it back up before bringing it over to Jet. It was hot, boiling even, yet the Prince was able to dip his fingers into it with no reaction. The same, however, could not be said for Jet when the tea was flicked on to his skin. He cried out in pain, and that truly did wonders to Zhao’s cock. He started pumping faster was he watched the scene play out.

The Prince continued to flick droplets of scalding hot tea on to Jet, leaving him to moan out. The best reaction by far was when the Prince traced the boy’s dick with the boiling liquid, forcing the most beautiful cry Zhao had ever heard out of him.

Zuko set down the tea cup, making sure it was out of the way. He shifted around, pushing the apron up and out of the way, he listed Jet’s legs and placed them on his shoulders.

“Are you ready?” The Prince asked, leaning over Jet. The other nodded and Zuko kissed him softly on the lips before lining himself up and thrusting in. Somehow the moan that left both of their mouths was better than the one before. Zuko wasted no time in rolling his hips.

“Fuck, Jet. So good, you look so good like this. Taking me so well. Hole so fucking tight. My fucking whore, so so good.” The Prince spat, already having gone to thrusting.

“Lee,” He cried out, pushing himself against Zuko’s body as much as possible. The Prince leaned down, kissing the boy with none of the tenderness he had before. It was all tongue and need. Now this, Zhao could get off to.

“Such a pretty slut, my personal bitch. Fuck, I love you Jet. So fucking beautiful.” The Prince said as be pulled back. He pulled his hips back only to snap them against Jet’s body. 

“Zuko!” Jet screamed, and the Prince didn’t correct him. Instead he kissed and bit at Jet’s neck, marking the other as his.

“So good, so good. Mine. My pretty whore. My little turtle duck.” He moaned out. He moved Jet’s legs off of his shoulders and instead pulled them back, bringing Jet’s body against him even more. Jet let out another cry, hips twisting and jolting, trying to got the best angle.

The Prince wrapped his hand around the other’s red dick, pumping along with his thrusts. Jet let out a strangled moan, body shaking as he came. Zuko was close behind him, his orgasm wracking his body and leaving him a panting mess. He leaned down and kissed Jet, who was still twitching from his climax. Zhao had climaxed as well, but had been much more discrete about it.

The two laid there for a moment, finally coming down from the high of sex. Zuko kissed Jet again before pulling out, Jet shivering at the loss. He grabbed a bowl of water and a wash cloth that Zhao hadn’t seen him get. The Prince proceeded to remove the apron from Jet, and wipe down his body. 

“You did so good, Jet. So good. My perfect boy. My little turtle duck.” He purred, voice genuine and soft. The Prince really enjoyed using that nickname, didn’t he?

Jet twitched as the Prince cleaned out his entrance, panting lightly.

“You know, you weren’t to bad yourself, your highness.” He replied, the snark almost tangible. The Prince just chuckled and kissed the boy again. He cleaned himself off before laying down on the bed next to Jet. Zhao soon heard the soft snores of both the boys. He took that as is sign to leave. He stepped out of the wardrobe and made it halfway across the room before he looked back at the sleeping boys. He glared at Jet for a moment before continuing on out the door.

“We’re leaving.” He told his crew with a growl, walking to his own ship. General Iroh bid them farewell, yet glared at Zhao with knowing eyes. Zhao glared right back. 

He was a proper man, even if those boys tricked him into not behaving like one.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I just really liked having Zuko call Jet his little turtle duck, sue me or something


End file.
